Only you
by ChristiGarci
Summary: "No matter what I have to do, [Name]. I will on the behave on my entire being, make sure you are safe in every way possible. I love you. Only you." [Yandere!Levi/Rivaille x Reader]


[WARNING: The use of swear words and disturbing stuff lies ahead. Just thought I tell you...]

Also, I've never written a Levi or yandere fanfic before so...I'm not so sure about this. lol

I don't own anything except the plot~!

And ou of course belong to Levi ❤

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened and the nurse came in. "Excuse me, miss [L/N]?"

The sudden voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You were too exhausted to realize someone had even walked in.

"You have a visitor," She stepped aside to let them in and [E/C] orbs gazed up at the intruder nervously. To say that you were ashamed of your sight was an understatement. But relaxed a little when you realized it was only your boyfriend, Levi. You gave him a small smile, one he didn't return, and watched with tired eyes as he silently approached you. His dark, emotionless eyes stared at you with such intensity it caused you looked at your blanket-clutching fingers in embarrassment.  
He took a seat in the empty chair next to your hospital bed and crossed his arms. Not saying a single word in the process. His intimidating gaze never once unlocking from your face.

"I'll leave you two some privacy." The nurse smiled, before walking out and shutting the door lightly.  
The room was silent, you could even hear the shoes of people passing by outside the door. Occasionally you sneaked a few glances up at him, but immediately regretted it when you figured out he was still studying your face.

"I-I'm sorry," You chuckled, attempting to comb your un-brushed, tangled hair with your fingers. "I probably look terrible..."

"How are you feeling?"

You looked up at his cold eyes, finding a hint of worry. You mumbled a weak answer, one that you could tell only deepened his regular frown. "Better."

"There's no use in lying [Name]." His stern tone proved this. You sighed in defeat.

"I..." You were at loss of words, your exhausted and clouded mind pounding and vision growing blurry. "I...feel..."  
You couldn't hold in the stubborn tears any longer, and began to cry. Your face was buried in your trembling hands in shame.  
You never would've guessed Levi moved until you felt his weight next to you, and his arm curling around your form. He pulled you close in a comforting and warm manner, lips hovered over your ear and whispered, "Shh, it's alright."

"I'll...I'll n-never be able to w-w-walk again..." You continued to sob, moving your shaking form closer to his warmth. You just didn't, couldn't understand how something like this could happen. And the most frustrating fact of all, you didn't know what caused it. It had only happened a week ago on one of your many expeditions outside the walls with the survey corps. You had thought you saw a titan and went after it alone. While using the maneuver gear you felt a sharp, excruciating pain in the back of your foot. You had instantly fell to the ground. There was so much blood, and the pain was so unbearable you blacked out.

The next time you woke up, you saw the bright lights of the hospital. The doctor had said the survey corps found you just in time, if it had been a few minutes longer you would've died of blood loss. The doctor explained that your achilles tendon had been damaged. Not just damaged, but completely cut. So torn that you could never walk properly or run again. And there was nothing the doctors, with the lack of technology, could do to fix it.

"Shh, it's alright." He repeated. "You don't need to. This world is hideous, too dangerous for you to walk on. You have me now. I'm all you need, and you're all I need. Only you."

A smile decorated his thin lips, pulling your fragile body even closer. Of course the way your tear stained face was buried in his shirt, you couldn't see it. You inhaled his scent, only Levi would immediately wash his clothes straight before coming to see you. This almost made you smile, but the harsh reality still stung.

"B-but...I...I won't be able to fight titans..."

It was as if your boyfriend didn't even hear your whimper, the hand that previously pressed against your shoulder now gently toyed with your hair. Of course seeing you cry like this bothered him dearly but it was for your own good. So innocent and beautiful, you didn't know what you were doing to him. With those filthy other men. The way you would always,_always_, respond to them right away with that _fucking _smile they loved so much. And you were obviously oblivious to what those shithead brats were thinking, when it was clear all they wanted was sex. Levi knew if it had went on any longer, if he hadn't done what he had a week ago, he would've snapped. Fucking slaughter Eren, Jean, and any other damn male that so much as spoke with you. And just to put it this way, a lot more would've happened not only to you, but those little shits as well.  
And now that you can no longer walk again[1], you will be required to end your duty as a soldier. Meaning there will be absolutely _no_ need for you to communicate with them. Ever, ever again. And he would gladly make sure it stayed that way. Besides, no more expeditions meant he didn't have to dread himself with worry about your safety. Because now you would be secured behind the walls, being the perfect, obedient little safe girlfriend/boyfriend.  
"No matter what I have to do, [Name]. I will on the behave on my entire being, make sure you are safe in every way possible. I love you. Only you."

You didn't like the tone in his voice, and you especially didn't like how he kept whispering the last statement over and over to himself. The hand that was playing with your [H/C] locks gently pushed your head to where it fell right under his chin. You heard him inhale your hair, and felt his lips press against it.

_Only you._

* * *

[1] Well without using a splint of course. And don't worry Levi thought this out, you surely can't run from or fight a Titan in this condition. Nice try.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! This probably wasn't even scary lol. Oh well.

If you're interested, I listened to this song while writing this: /sB03-4iiIaw

It's doowop (Am i the only one who listens to this music?) and it's cute and sweet. The lyrics are...kinda creepy.

But I think it's like this story since when Levi was comforting the reader it was sweet and innocent, but the meaning definitely wasn't.

What do you think?


End file.
